The present inventors have appreciated that proper compliance monitoring of hand washing requires monitoring of all hand cleaning fluid dispensers within any particular facility or environment to be monitored. The present inventors have also appreciated that for practical compliance monitoring, the delivery of data regarding the usage of individual dispensers preferably is automatically communicated to a central computer system. Previously known dispensers which are useful for automatic compliance monitoring require a source of electric power to drive an electronic apparatus which can be used to generate signals and/or data regarding the operation of the dispenser and communicate the same such that the data may be received by a computer system.
The present inventors have appreciated the disadvantage that many previously known fluid dispensers in use do not have any electrical power source or electronic componentry which permits the dispensers to record or communicate usage data about that dispenser.
The present inventors have appreciated the disadvantage that most known hand washing compliance monitoring systems do not monitor all dispensers in a facility.